


Not Again

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not watching it again!" "But it's Sherlock Holmes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I make no profit from this.
> 
> I decided to try and write a drabble for the #IFDrabble challenge on AO3. The prompt says to use your favourite character/pairing (which these two arent for me, but whatever), so be prepared to see a Trek one too.

"We're not watching it again!"

"But why _not?_ "

"Tony, you've seen it _fifteen_ times!"

"But it's Sherlock Holmes!"

Steve sighed.

That was Tony's answer every time.

It was sweet to see the inventor this excited about something, really. But if he had to watch "A Game of Shadows" _one more time_ there would be an article about a murdering Captain America in the papers tomorrow.

"Tony. I was okay with the cosplaying. I was okay with the posters all over the tower. But I'm _not_ watching it _again_."

"But you have to admit that he totally looks like me."

Sigh.


End file.
